Brake wear indicators are provided in the prior art for warning a motor vehicle operator when a friction element is worn to a predetermined dimension,as a result of repeated engagement with a rotating member. Generally, these brake wear indicators either energize an electrical signal or generate an audible sound to alert the operator.
With reference to the audible sound type of indicator, it is desirable that the structure thereof fit within the existing assembly of a brake and also generate a loud-enough sound to be heard by the operator.